Friends or Lovers
by angmid36
Summary: This story takes place shrotly after Dylan returned to Califorina. Did he return for the reasons he told Kelly or for some other reason? And what happened when Dylan was in London Please Review!


This story takes place just a few months after Dylan returned to Beverly Hills he had been living with Brenda in London after Toni's death but they had only been friends. When Dylan had realized that his feelings for Brenda were more than friendship he had left London her because she was engaged to marry someone else. Dylan didn't get involved with Gina and Kelly never got involved with Matt. Kelly and Dylan had gotten back together but Kelly can't shake the feeling that Dylan isn't telling her everything. Dylan had told Kelly that he came back because he missed her but is he telling her the truth or is he hiding something from her? Will Brenda go through with her wedding? Find out by read this story. Please Review!

Note: Again for purposes of this story I have changed left things out or changed the why things happened on the show.

Ch 1 An Old Friend

In London Brenda's fiancé Nick has just left after she had gotten into another fight with him. After her fight with Nick Brenda mind drifts off into the past like it has done several times in the past. three months. Brenda had met Nick just after Brandon had called and told her that Dylan was getting married when she had heard that Dylan was getting married she had been crushed and had thrown herself into her acting career. She had met Nick through an actress friend of her's Tess who she had met when she first moved to London. They had been filming a movie when Tess had introduced her to Nick who it turned out was a friend of Tess's brother and he also happened to be the producer/director of the movie that they were.

When they had first met Nick had asked Brenda out but she had not been interest in dating anyone but Nick would not give up. Eventually he got Brenda to agree to go out with him while they had started out as friends Brenda had found herself falling in love with him. Although she had never gone into detail about her relationship with Dylan, Brenda had told Nick that she had dated Dylan in high school and that he had been her first love. There was a time that she never thought that she would never get over Dylan but she had at least for a while or so she though. About a year and a half after she had started dating Nick he had proposed and Brenda had accepted.

But then the unexpected happen and Dylan had shown up in Brenda life again. One night Brenda had just returned to her apartment when she had received a call from the hospital the nurse who had call had told that a friend of her's had been involved in a motorcycle accident when Brenda asks the name of the person and why the nurse tells that they found her number in the jacket pocket of some guy by the name of Dylan McKay. When Brenda had heard Dylan name mention she though that they had to mistaken but when the nurse had told Brenda that while Dylan's injuries were not life threatening that he is in no shape to go anywhere and since they found her number in his jacket pocket the nurse figured that she had to know Dylan. While the nurse had been talking Brenda's mind flashed back to high school and the time that Dylan had gotten hurt surfing. When the nurse had told Brenda that Dylan refuses to stay in the hospital. The minute Brenda had heard that she knew that it had to be Dylan. But she had no idea why he would have her number or why he would be in London if he is married. Since they are friends the nurse was hoping that Brenda could talk some sense into Dylan. After telling the nurse that she would be right there Brenda had hung up the phone and headed for the hospital.

When she had gotten there she had ask a nurse for Dylan room number and then headed for his room. As Brenda entered Dylan's hospital room she heard Dylan arguing with a doctor nurse Dylan wanted to leave the hospital but the nurse had told him that he couldn't leave besides a the cuts and bruises he has several broken ribs and a bad concussion and since he had no place to go or no one to look after him. When Dylan still insists on leaving the hospital in spite of his injuries the doctor had agreed only after Brenda had said that she would look after Dylan. Only she had no idea what she was letting herself in for she had thought that she could handle it she didn't know how wrong she was. After the doctor had released Dylan from the hospital Brenda had taken him back to her apartment at first everything had been ok until one night about few weeks after Dylan was released from the hospital. Nick had been out of town working on his next movie before he had left he had told Brenda that he didn't like the idea of Brenda being alone with Dylan while he was out of town. Brenda thought that Nick was being ridicules she had told him that nothing was going on between her and Dylan that they were just friends, but after she had taken Nick to the airport Brenda had went back to her apartment.

For most of that night Dylan and Brenda had stayed up talking Dylan had told Brenda about Toni's death shortly after their wedding. Brenda had been shocked to hear the news since she hasn't talk to or heard from Brandon or any of her other friends in a while because she had been so tied up with her acting career. Eventually Dylan and Brenda's conversation had turned to the past and before Brenda knew what was happening Dylan had stated kissing Brenda passionately but she had pulled away and before she had retreated to her bedroom Brenda had reminded Dylan that she was engaged to someone else.

After she had gotten to her bedroom she had tried to push feeling that Dylan's kiss had stirred up away but it hasn't worked. Brenda had tried telling herself that Dylan kiss hadn't effected her when the truth was that when Dylan's kiss still affects Brenda the way that it always had and she had felt guilty because although she had pulled away from Dylan she had wanted things to go further but she wouldn't let it because of Nick. The next morning when Brenda had went out to talk to Dylan she had found him gone he had left a note telling her that he was leaving although he was not yet fully recovered from his motorcycle accident. After find out that he left Brenda can't stop thinking about him and worrying about him no matter how hard she tries. As Brenda mind drifts back to the present Brenda admits to herself for the first time since that encounter with Dylan that she is still as in love with him as ever. While she may share a history with Dylan and they go back a long way she also loves Nick. His kisses may never have made her go weak in the knees like Dylan's but he is sweet and caring guy. And she wants to make things work between her and Nick but she just can't seem to forget about Dylan and what they once shared.

There was a time Brenda though that she would marry Dylan and have a family with him, but that didn't happen after Dylan married Toni she had moved on with her life. And is now engaged to a great guy and they are expecting their first child. Brenda has been trying to make thing work between her and Nick for the sake of their unborn child but they only seem to be drifting further apart. Brenda doesn't know what she should do she feels like she is being pulled into two different directions.

Meanwhile in California in Dylan's hotel room Dylan gets up out of bed after he sees that Kelly is finally asleep. Earlier that evening they had been out when they had returned Kelly had once again started questioning Dylan about why Dylan had returned and once again he had told her the same thing that he had returned because he missed her. While he had not really lied he had not really told Kelly the truth either. When he had told Kelly that thing were over between him and Brenda he had not really been lying since they had not really been together not that he had not wanted things to be different. While he had been in London he had decided to go and see Brenda and after looking her up in the phone book and had been on his way to see her when he was involved in a motorcycle accident. He had been shocked when Brenda had shown up at the hospital. When he asked her what she was doing there Brenda had told him a nurse had found her number in his pocket and had called her. When he had left California after Toni died he never though the he would ever feel anything for a woman ever again. While he was traveling around he been involved with several women but the relationship didn't last long. He had not been looking to fall in love but while he had been staying with Brenda she had awakened feelings in him that he never expected to feel ever again. One night they had been alone at her apartment while her fiancé had been out of town. While he knew that she was engaged Dylan couldn't resist the urge to kiss her. While Dylan didn't tell Brenda how he felt about her he did noticed how his kiss affect Brenda even though she had tried to hid it when she pulled away from him. Dylan had been about to tell Brenda how he felt about her when she had reminded him that she was engaged and then she also told him that she was pregnant. Later that night after Brenda was asleep Dylan had left a note tell Brenda that he was leaving then he had returned to California to Kelly to try to forget about Brenda. But everywhere he goes he reminded of Brenda. There had been a time that Dylan had felt more than friendship for Kelly and he though that if he came back that he could get that back but whatever was between him and Kelly had died a long time ago. The only person Dylan wants or loves is Brenda and she is no longer his. As Dylan sits and stares out the window Dylan wonders how he could let his life get so out of control and why he ever let Brenda go.

Note: This is just the first chapter a have a few ideas which way this story is going next but if anybody has any suggestions on what they would like to see happen please let me know and I will see what I come up with as I am not sure which way I will go with this story yet. And I would like to know what you think so Please Review! I havn't forgetten about my other stories the idea for just came to me a few days ago.


End file.
